


Stress Relief

by ardentmuse



Series: Harry Hart Imagines [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/181144272761/stress-relief-harry-hart-x-reader





	Stress Relief

“Darling?”

You heard a voice call to you from outside the bathroom, though it was hard to hear with the rush of water flowing down your head and shoulders. You were deep into your shower, enjoying the aromatic soaps you were using to relieve stress and clear your head from an unnecessarily stressful week for Kingsman, but even still, that pleasant, smoky melody of Harry’s voice cut through it all.

“Darling?” you heard again a little louder, Harry clearly following the sound of flowing water to find you.

As you scrubbed your knees, finding new bruises you hadn’t realized were there until you touched them , you finally heard a light knock at the door and saw the shaft of light his slow entrance brought with it.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Harry,” you sang as you peaked your head out of the glass door to see your partner standing before you holding two mugs of tea. He was already fully dressed in a slightly more casual look than you were accustomed to seeing him in, still the crips button-down but layered with the wonderfully soft navy-blue cardigan you had gifted him last Christmas. You smiled at the sight, at your man in his casual comfort, clearly relishing in the few days he has had to relax while you were in the field.

“Thought some tea might be in order,” he said, handing you the second mug, the one you drank from every morning since he brought it to you from a stop in the Netherlands.

You took the mug as deftly as you could, trying not to wet the floor any more than necessary, and shut the door to the shower behind you.

“Thanks, love,” you hummed as you took deep sips from your mug. The hot liquid running down your throat and the warm water running down your back brought a strength to your spirit that each would be incapable of doing on its own. You felt the muscles of your body ease, the week’s evils spinning with the suds down the drain, and you allowed yourself to be consumed by the happiness that usually filled you when you entered the door to the townhouse you shared with Harry.

After a few more sips and sighs, you realized you had never heard the door close behind your partner. You blinked open and looked out only to see Harry now standing in the bathroom sans his wonderful attire.

You slid open the door as Harry removed the last of his socks. It took you a moment to register your confusion. Your mind was much more interested in other aspects of the display, namely the strength of his shoulder and the curve of his back and the faint line of hair that ran down the trim but soft lines of his torso to places you found even more consuming. You took a moment to swallow before looking him in the eye. Harry was staring at you, his cheeks already coloring at your inspection, but the smile on his face was full of the seduction that you knew all too well.

“You-you’re naked,” you finally managed to say.

Harry laughed, “That’s generally a necessary step in taking a shower, my love.” With that, he moved forward with great strides, startling you as he lifted a foot to enter into the space that was currently yours. You shuffled back to accommodate him.

At your gaping mouth, Harry took the mug from your hands and placed it on the ledge. He moved forward, watching your face for protest before grabbing you swiftly by the waist and pulling you into a sharp kiss.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered against your mouth. He didn’t even wait for your response before he was nibbling on your bottle lip, kissing you again with even more fire now that he could feel all the parts of you, wet and sudsy, pressed firmly against his body.

“I’ve missed you, too,” you said just as your hands found home on his neck. Harry chuckled at the feel of you caressing the hairs there. He leaned forward, bending your body, to soak his hair in the still-flowing water.

With a shake like a dog, he pulled himself from your arms. “So,” he said, grabbing the loofah, “Have you finished your back yet?”

You slapped Harry’s chest playfully. “Weeks apart and you actually want to bathe?”

Harry raised an eyebrow at you. “It isn’t any fun getting you dirty if you weren’t clean to start.”

And with that, he went to work washing you in earnest, allowing you to sip your tea and enjoy yet another amazing sensation. Though Harry only made it worse when, finishing your shoulders, he whispered directly into your ear, blowing on your lobe as he did so, “Besides, you know I can never resist you for long.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/181144272761/stress-relief-harry-hart-x-reader


End file.
